


No Laws

by Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mama McCall, Mother-Son Relationship, Near Death, Panic Attack, Papa Stilinski - Freeform, Stiles is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow/pseuds/Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melissa heard the emergency call for the Stilinski house she expected something to have happened to the Sheriff, but she wasn't expecting to come in and find the Sheriff clutching his son, broken and crying, begging and pressing his son to his chest like he could transfer his life to him. This is her other child and she loves him and she can't lose him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Laws

**Author's Note:**

> ION (I Own Nothing)  
> A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path. -Agatha Christie

Melissa was talking with Mike, an EMT who wasn't all that bad to look at and single, when she heard over his radio an emergency call, it was like any other one until she heard the address. The Stilinski's house.

Her first thought was that Stiles had called in about his dad; something had happened to him. Mike was turning to leave when Melissa grabbed his arm, "Let me go with you." The denial was on his lips when she cut him off, "Please, it's my son's best friend's house. I need to go."

Mike licked his lips and nodded. "Alright,"

The ride to their house was longer than Melissa remembered it to be, but they were taking the exact same roads that she would and they couldn't go any faster. As soon as they stopped and the doors opened Melissa rushes out of there because Stiles needs her and she'll call Scott and he'll be able to help calm him down while Mike and the others help his father.

She wasn't expecting to come in and find the Sheriff clutching his son, broken and crying, begging and pressing his son to his chest like he could transfer his life to him. He looks up and sees Melissa and all that came out was a cracked "Help,"

Then everything goes in a rush; Mike is doing compressions on Stiles and they're doing all they could. Melissa goes over to talk to the Sheriff whom is holding on to himself with his eyes fixed on his son, his son who is still not breathing.

"What happened?"

He gnaws on his lip for a good minute watching the EMTs before answering. "I was upset with him, about all the lies and the sneaking out…" He took a deep breathe. "I snapped and started yelling and he didn't speak the whole time and I was so _pissed._ " Tears were filling up in his eyes again. "I left the room and I had a drink and before I could finish it I came back up to apologize to him and-and I saw him having a panic attack and his face was blue like he couldn't breathe and he was clutching his heart and then he just fell over." The Sheriff took a shuddered breathe. "I checked his pulse…"

Melissa wraps her arms around the man because she can't imagine how terrifying that must have been, the guilt and fear of finding your son not breathing after all that, and she knows the truth of what Stiles has been lying about.

"I can't lose him." It sounds needy and broken.

"Go wait downstairs." Because it would be better for him to not be here waiting under all this pressure and guilt, not looking at his son's body. "I'll call you up when he's awake." He's staring at her like she's just proposed the most insane thing. "I promise." She's able to guide him out the door, but he's still watching his son. "Everything will be fine." He looks at her and nods shakily before going downstairs. He can't be here.

Melissa watches him leave and for a few seconds the EMTs as they continue to work. She sees Mike look down and close his eyes. "Let's call it…"

_No._

"No!" Melissa grabs his arm. "No, just please-I-I know this kid and he's a fighter! Just try again; please, just try again-not yet." She's looking at Mike with pleading eyes.

He swallows and nods. "Increase charge."

Melissa steps back and watches because this is Stiles; this is her son's best friend who has been with him through more than anyone can ever conceive. This is the boy who has become her son's brother. This is the kid that will come into her house any way possible without an invitation and act like it's his own. This is the son of the town's sheriff who she just promised that everything would be alright; Stiles is the only thing he has left and his only family. This is the boy that has accidently called her mom and who has come to her for advice. He's the one who knows her as well as her son. This is her other child and she loves him and she can't lose him. No one can stand to lose him because Stiles is too important even if he doesn't know it.

Stiles has affected too many people and Melissa can see it in the way that each person acts around him. She saw it in his father's when Stiles went missing after the lacrosse game and every time he looks at his son. She sees it in the way that Scott acts around him like there's no way Stiles would ever judge him and Scott turned into a werewolf and it didn't change Stile's view of him and both of them have almost died for each other. She sees it in the way that Stiles has impacted the "pack" and how they each watch over and protect him. She's seen how he's helped Boyd come out of his shell, and how Erica is now more confident in herself, and how Jackson's eyes brighten at Stiles' constant reminders of how he's proud of him, and Lydia is flaunting her brain and is able to talk to Stiles, someone who is able to keep up with her, and how Isaac curls around Stiles and looking at him as if he puts the stars in the sky, and Derek, how he's opened up and isn't harsh or untrusting anymore. She looks at Stiles and sees all of this, and Stiles can't die here and now because he's too important. If he dies then everyone will crash. Everything will burn around them.

Melissa's already had to help her son pick up the pieces after her son of a bitch ex left but Stiles was there to help both of them, but if it was Stiles who left…nothing could help.

She clutches her hands to her chest as she lets the tears fall freely. _Please, Stiles please don't leave us. We need you._

"Charging," Mike saays casting a glance over towards Melissa.

_Please._

The paddles are placed on his chest.

_Don't leave._

The shock travels through Stiles body and everyone holds their breath. 

_Please._

_Don't._

_Leave us._

_Son._

"I have a pulse!" 

"He's breathing!" 

"Get an oxygen mask on him!" 

"Let's load him into the van." 

Melissa lets out a sob. He's alive; Stiles is alive! She wraps her arms around herself as she tries to control her emotions. When they lift him up to take him downstairs she quickly kisses his forehead and strokes his short hair. 

She watched as the EMTs race downstairs to load and go as quickly as possible. Walking up to the Sheriff she grabbed his arm; he whips around and stared at her with hope in his eyes. She nods and can't stop the smile blooming across her face. He clutches on to her, a sob of relief cracking through him as he kept muttering, thank God, thank God. 

Melissa held him and allowed her own tears to fall. She smiled and motioned for them to head to the hospital as well, she would drive and when they got there she would call Scott, who would surely call the rest of the pack. Stiles was okay; he was going to live. 


End file.
